Riki
Riki ( ; English dub: ) is one of the seven playable characters in Xenoblade Chronicles and a member of the mercantile Nopon race. Although he looks like a child, he is actually 40 years old and six of his children can be found in Frontier Village. In the English version, Riki eventually reveals (during a side quest) that he has a total of 11 children. A natural story-teller, he will go on at length about how he is actually a legendary hero spoken of in Nopon prophecy. He seems to eat a lot despite his small size, a trait shared by his children, and he accompanies Shulk and the group as a way to pay off the heavy debts that have arisen from this. Story The party is first introduced to Riki in a short, humorous scene. The characters are seemingly unimpressed with the compact hero and are unsure what to make of him. This does not improve upon learning that Riki expects them to find equipment for him, too. Riki informs the group that his reason for being the Heropon (chosen legendary warrior for the Nopon race) is that he owes "lots of monies" to the people of Frontier Village. However he does mention that they will forgive his debts should he successfully slay the "Dinobeast" that has been plaguing Makna Forest. When Reyn doubts if Riki will be of any help, he immediately suggests that they hunt the "Dinobeast", by finding a place where there are many Ether Crystals. Apparently the Telethia they are hunting prefers to nest where there are Ether Crystals. Upon finding the Telethia, Riki becomes quite angered with the way "his Makna Forest" has been damaged. Melia mentions that Telethia will absorb Ether from the surrounding environment. They engage the beast in battle. After the fight, Riki takes most of the credit back in Frontier Village for slaying the "Dinobeast", even though according to the rest of the group, he did not actually do very much. Gameplay In gameplay, Riki could be described as a combination of Black Mage & Thief, thanks to his debuffs and pickpocket skills, although he does not have as high base damage arts as other characters. He has fairly good moves for inflicting status ailments onto enemies. He will not inflict as much damage due to lack of fire power, but most of his offensive arts inflict status effects, meaning he can inflict considerable amounts of damage over time. He can learn to steal EXP, AP, and stats from enemies, too. Riki also has the highest hp stat of any of the playable characters, and although he initially can only wear light armor his later skill tree Heroism allows him to equip heavy armor. He does, however, have one downfall: due to his height, he tends to swim rather than walk in water (even water shallow enough for the other party members to walk in), making him useless in water battles. General stats ※ These stats are raw and do not include the bonuses from the skill lines. * each auto-attack hit adds 10% to his talent gauge * likes to debuff enemies; also has the most debuff arts out of all the characters * can steal points, items, stats, etc. from an enemy with his talent art Arts * Yoink! Art (steal something from an enemy, at first only items or stat boosts but later he can obtain XP and AP with skills) * Happy Happy (fills Party Gauge, high tension required) * Bitey Bitey (bleed damage, back-hit extends duration) * Sneaky (back-hit triples damage) * Play Dead (removes all aggro, no damage when feigning death, heal HP like when revived, subsequent use of physical arts increases damage (one-time only)) * Lurgy (poisons enemies in a frontal cone) * Hero Time (aura around Riki with limited range, prevents tension decrease, significantly increases a single stat for himself at random) * Roly Poly (30% chance to force Topple, binds if Topple fails) * Behave (inflicts Paralysis, may remove Crazed, less effective with lower tension) * You Can Do It (heals targets in a frontal straight area, amount depends on the number of debuffs on targets (battle members)) * Freezinate (causes Chill damage to a single enemy) * Bedtime (sends all enemies around Riki to sleep, as well as Riki himself) * Tantrum (3-hit combo, causes Break in a frontal cone on third hit) * Burninate (causes Blaze damage in a circle around Riki) * Riki is Angry (counters all non Talent Art damage with spike damage, which reflects 2, 4 or 8 times the damage) * Peekaboo (side-hit confuses Mechon) * Say Sorry (removes debuffs from enemy, but increases damage for each one) Skill trees Riki has the following Skill Trees: |-|Vivacity= Vivacity is one of Riki's initial three skill trees, and the first skill is unlocked at the start of the game. Prioritizing Vivacity improves Riki's maximum HP based on the number of skills that have been unlocked in this tree: Skills |-|Innocence= Innocence is one of Riki's initial three skill trees. Prioritizing Innocence improves Riki's Ether Defence based on the number of skills that have been unlocked in this tree: Skills |-|Flexibility= Flexibility is one of Riki's initial three skill trees. Prioritizing Flexibility improves Riki's Agility based on the number of skills that have been unlocked in this tree: Skills |-|Cowardice= Cowardice is Riki's fourth skill tree. It can be unlocked by completing Getting Bigger!, which requires 4☆ affinity with Central Bionis. Prioritizing Cowardice improves Riki's block rate based on the number of skills that have been unlocked in this tree: Skills |-|Heroism= Heroism is Riki's fifth Skill Tree. It is obtained by completing Final Challenge of the Sage. Prioritizing Heroism improves Riki's Critical Hit rate based on the number of skills that have been unlocked in this tree: Skills Legend Gem Crafting Riki owns unique Shooter and Engineer abilities for Gem Crafting, they are: Shooter * Impatient Shooter: Gem crafting process happens twice in a row. Engineer * Strong Flame: Terrible * Medium Flame: Terrible * Gentle Flame: Great Presents 4 hearts * Love Source (Strange; Other) 3 hearts * Soft Sea Cucumber (Animal; Makna Forest) * Moth Crawler (Bug; Bionis' Leg) * Rubber Mantis (Bug; Ether Mine) * Glider Cockroach (Bug; Central Factory) * Minute Mantis (Bug; Other) 2 hearts * Kelp Mushroom (Veg; Makna Forest) * Ice Cabbage (Veg; Valak Mountain) * Golden Beetroot (Veg; Fallen Arm) * Energy Aubergine (Veg; Mechonis Field) * Sour Gooseberry (Fruit; Bionis' Leg) * Ice Kiwi Fruit (Fruit; Fallen Arm) * Prairie Dragonfly (Bug; Colony 9) * Brown Butterfly (Bug; Tephra Cave) * Wheel Lurker (Bug; Galahad Fortress) * Forest of Gossip (Strange; Makna Forest) In Super Smash Bros. Riki appears in Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS / Wii U during Shulk's Final Smash, performing a Chain Attack with Dunban and Shulk. He also appears as an Assist Trophy, using a variety of arts such as Happy Happy, Freezinate, and Yoink!. Quotes * "Chief lying! Chief make up prophecy one minute ago! Riki mad!" * "Dundun watch over Shulk, Dundun watch over Fiora. That is all a daddypon can do." * "Friend wrong! Chief choose by instinct!" '' * ''"Friends get ready, friends help Riki get ready!" '' * ''"Friends meet Riki when ready. Then friends and Riki leave together!" Reyn: "Big attitude for a furry footrest." (imitating Riki) "'Dinobeast is big and scary', Great. That'll come in handy." * "Meet this year's Legendary Heropon, Riki! Riki live to serve!" '' * ''"Melly! Riki hear you hurt Dinobeast!" '' * ''"New Hom Hom friends!" * "Nyapakapow!" * "Of course Riki know!" * "Ok, Riki ready for round two- uh, what? Monster defeated already? Riki not know!" * "Riki listen because Riki is the Heropon" * "*sigh* Riki owe lots of monies to village. If Riki defeat Dinobeast, village promise to forget my debts. So Riki like being Heropon!" * "Riki's friend right, Hom Hom clever!" '' * ''"Riki's friends, listen to Riki! Dinobeast is big and scary!" '' * ''"When Dinobeast hurt, Riki know it go to place with ether crystals. Friends and Riki go to place with crystals. Then we find Dinobeast! Chief tell Riki! Chief always right!" '' * ''"Why I the Heropon? Because Chief Dunga chose Riki!" '' * ''"Why friend surprised? Chief have sharp instinct. Chief be village seer!" '' Battle * ''"Aye-aye! Nose, mouth." * "B-B-B-Burninate!" * "Bitey... Bitey! * "Everyone do good!" * "F-F-F-Freezinate!" * "Heropon run from nothing!" * "Heropon snap chop!" * "Heropon's breath makes monster sick!" * "Monster! {screams}" * "Now you have... the Lurgy..." * "Now, now... Behave!" * "Riki can win by himself." * "Riki feel faster!" * "Riki fight better than anyone!" * "Riki find goodies!" * "Riki get lonely without you!" * "Riki go to bed now!" * "Riki hungry..." * "Riki like fighting eaaasy monsters!" * "Riki looove chain attack!" * "Riki scared! Friends run!" * "Riki show secret Nopon special move!" * "Riki sneaky!" * "Riki's Sidekicks do good!" Fiora: "Thank you, O Mighty Riki!" *giggles* * "Riki's Sidekicks do good!" Sharla: "Sidekicks!?... Well, whatever makes you happy!" * "Riki's Sidekicks do good!" Shulk: "Teach us, Heropon Riki!" * "Riki's Sidekicks do good!" Reyn: "Who're you callin' a sidekick, furball!?" * "Roly Poly keep on rolliiiiiing!" * "Sharlaaaa, pow bam yeah!" * "Shulk! Go now!" * "Sidekicks... finish... fight..." * "Victory to Riki!" Post-battle dialogues Trivia * Riki's debt is the same as the value of "20,000 fish eggs", according to a Heart-to-Heart - "Riki's Crazy Crystal Plan" - with Reyn in Makna Forest. * The official Xenoblade Chronicles website states Riki's age as unknown, even though he himself reveals his age as 40. * Oddly, his theme song, "Riki the Legendary Hero", plays very early in the game when Vangarre is yelling at the Defence Force soldiers in Colony 9. * Riki seems to be able to hear, but not see, the ghosts of dead people. He displays this ability twice in the game. The first time is after the battle with Lorithia where he hears Kallian. The second instance is during a heart-to-heart - "In Ose Tower" - with Dunban in the Sealed Tower on Valak Mountain. * It is revealed in "Flowers of Eryth Sea" that Riki actually has a crush on Melia but will not act on it due to his wife, Oka, and their difference in species. * "Riki" means "Strength" in Japanese. * Riki's Japanese voice actor, Yuki Kaida, also voiced Vanea in Japanese versions of Xenoblade Chronicles. *Riki has the highest HP in the party. While no in-game conversation explains it, it is due to the developers giving him it one day as joke, but because everybody enjoyed playing as him with the HP, they kept it *Due to Riki's short height, he starts to swim in shallower water, making any battle near water with him a risk. Gallery Riki with weapon.png|Riki with his Biter riki concepts.jpg|Concepts Riki concepts 2.jpg|Concepts Riki concepts 3.jpg|Concepts Riki concepts 4.jpg|Concepts Character concepts 1.jpg Compilation_Armor_Riki.jpg|Compilation of Riki's armour Riki_Battle_Tactics_C.png|Riki - Battle Tactics images Videos First Encounter Video fr:Riki es:Riki Category:Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Nopon Category:Frontier Village Category:Riki Category:Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS / Wii U